


Totally not gay- Xavier Plympton

by L0verb0yAngel



Category: AHS 1984 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Xavier Plympton x Reader, Xavier plympton x male reader, ahs 1984, cody fern - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L0verb0yAngel/pseuds/L0verb0yAngel
Summary: Xavier totally isn’t gay, like, not in the slightest, right?
Relationships: Xavier Plympton/You, Xavier plympton/Male reader
Kudos: 37





	Totally not gay- Xavier Plympton

So, I flaked on my no nsfw rule, ahs is the only fandom I will write nsfw for right now (apart from two spn ones I got coming up) but god I just saw Xavier and I was like,, I have to make this. I can't decide if I wanna fuck him or I want him to fuck me I just,, watch my cry when he inevitably gets killed off. 

Description; Xavier totally isn't gay, so what, he'd had to pretend for the camera, that didn't mean he actually like guys, right? That's what he tells himself at least, until he and Y/N are left alone in the showers. 

Smut; shower blowjobs/hand jobs, denial, making out  
—  
Just to be clear, Xavier wasn't gay, like, not even a little bit. Those 'acting' gigs had been nothing more than that, he was only pretending to be into that, at least, that's what he'd tried to tell himself. Really he had no idea how he had ended up in this situation, but he wasn't complaining, far from it actually. But this didn't mean anything, right? This was just like all those other times he'd acted for the camera, except this time there was no camera, and he was really enjoying this. 

It had all started once they had sent the kids to bed. All the rest of the guy counsellors had hit the showers like any ordinary night, except this time it felt different. Y/N had always been cocky, he couldn't help it, so when he'd turned around to see his fellow totally not gay counsellor Xavier staring at him while he showered he couldn't keep himself from saying, "take a picture, lasts longer. Better wank material too", a large grin on his face.

The whole room erupted in laughter, and Xavier scoffed, his cheeks a dark red as he looked away from Y/N. "I wasn't staring at you, I'm not gay. I like chicks" he muttered, huffing for a moment before Y/N leant over to speak to him again. "Me too, but that's never stopped me" and of course he was blushing again, nearly choking on his own spit. "Thats still gay, and I told you, I'm /not/ gay" Xavier rolled his eyes and turned his back to Y/N, and it was then he realised that while he was busy denying that he had any interest in guys all the other counsellors had gone, leaving only him and Y/N. 

"Great.." he muttered, rinsing the last of the shampoo from his hair before he reached for the shower handle, nearly jumping out of his skin when Y/N grabbed his wrist. "Dude, what the fuck?!" He hissed, trying to tug back his wrist, but to no avail. Y/N only smirked, looking up at the other counsellor. "So you're telling me, you wouldn't get turned on if I did.. this?" He asked before taking a step forward, reaching up to cup Xavier's jaw with his free hand before he leant in, pressing his lips against his collarbone. Quickly, he trailed his lips up, leaving soft bites and kissed along the way. "You wouldn't even get a little hard, if I started to do that..?" He continued, pulling back to look up at Xavier. 

Y/N knew he was good, but he didn't think he was good enough to have someone as worked up as Xavier was so quickly. "Look, just because that was kind of hot and I am sort of hard, doesn't mean that I'm in to guys.." he breathed, letting his eyes close for a moment, which turned out to be a big mistake because as soon as he did Y/N took that opportunity and got on his knees in front of Xavier, releasing his grip on his wrist to wrap his hands around his dick, because holy shit it was big enough for Y/N to be able to wrap both of his hands around and still have just enough to wrap his lips around, which is exactly what he did. 

And that was what had led up to this moment right here, with Xavier letting out an embarrassingly loud moan and opening his eyes to look down at Y/N. Okay, so maybe he did like guys, just a little bit, but he wasn't gay, and he made sure Y/N knew that. "Just because- shit, just because I'm into this, doesn't mean I'm- doesn't mean, fuck.." well, he tried to tell him, at least, but when Y/N's lips wrapped around the head of his dick so perfectly it was hard to focus, and doing anything more than breathing became impossible when his tongue ran over his slit. 

"You were saying..?" Y/N pulled back for a moment to look up at Xavier, revelling in the sight of his flushed cheeks and wide eyes. He was really a sight to behold when he was this turned on. His break didn't last long, and Y/N soon moved back to his task of proving to Xavier that he was in fact partly gay weather he liked it or not, one of his hands moving to hold at his hip so he had more space to work with. Y/N had done this countless times before, he knew just how to drive a guy crazy, and that's exactly what he did, because when he ran his tongue along the vein on the under side of his cock Xavier was sure he'd died and gone to heaven, because fuck, no one had ever made him feel like that before. The worry that someone might walk in on them did flash through his mind for a second, but that thought, along with every single other completely disappeared from his brain as Y/N hollowed out his cheeks and began to bob his head, and fuck, maybe he was just a little bit gay because this had to be the best blow job he'd ever gotten. 

Y/N knew what he was doing and it was obvious. He knew the affect he was having on Xavier, and he loved it. When he pulled his other hand away and looked up to meet eyes with Xavier he was surprised the other hadn't blown his load right then and there with the look that flashed across his face as he hit the back of his throat, Y/N didn't think he'd ever seen someone that desperate. The sight was enough to make his reach a hand down to his own cock, bucking into his fists a few times to give just some relief as he continued to go to town on his friends cock. Xavier was close, he could feel it in the way he reached down to grab his hair, and when Y/N swallowed around him he finally lost it, arching his head back and shoving his hips forward, he'd never heard anything hotter than the sound of Y/N choking on his dick as he held him there and came down his throat. 

All too soon the wet heat around him disappeared, and Xavier closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath, though his eyes quickly snapped open again when he heard Y/N's moans, looking over at the other, and if he hadn't just came he totally would have gotten hard at the sight. Y/N leant against the wall, his Y/H/C fringe hanging in his face as he fucked into his fist, and yeah he was definitely a little gay. Quickly he moved forward, shoving his lips against Y/N's and letting out a moan when he could taste himself on the others lips. "Thought you weren't gay? Kissing a guy is pretty gay.." Y/N teased, choking on a moan when his hand was shoved away and replaced with a bigger, softer one. "You literally just had my dick in your mouth, that's way more gay.." Xavier pressed their lips together again before Y/N could say anything else, swallowing down his moans as he jacked him off. The kiss was messy, teeth clashed and tongues prodded, but it was better than any other kiss either of them had experienced. 

Xavier's attack on his lips soon moved to his neck, and Y/N soon found himself tangling a hand in the others hair, moaning out and tugging at the bleached strands to try and cope with the building pleasure. He was close, it wouldn't take much more for him to tip over the edge, and that small nudge came in the form of Xavier reaching a hand back to squeeze his ass for a moment as he bit down on the one spot on his neck that made his knees weak. Y/N came with a shout, blowing his load all over Xavier's toned stomach, some of it even landing on himself. Thank god they were in the shower, or this would be one hell of a mess to clean up. 

"So, still think you're not gay, even a little bit?" Y/N teased as they both washed themselves off, arms wrapped around Xavier's neck. "Okay, maybe just a little bit" Xavier grinned back, pressing a quick kiss to Y/N's lips before reaching to turn off the shower again. They'd both been so busy making out for the next five minuets that neither of them had heard the unmistakable sound of keys jingling in the distance, soon pulling away to get dressed again. 

"So.. all I have to do to get you off is squeeze your ass, huh?" Xavier teased as they walked back the cabin, Y/N rolling his eyes and throwing his wet towel at him. "Shut up.. it was hot" he shrugged, taking Xavier's hand in his own. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be so boring after all. When they'd finally made it back to their cabin, each of them climbed into their top bunks, turning to face each other. Both boys were so high on their post orgasm bliss, they had absolutely no idea what was in store for them that night.


End file.
